one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Man
Shonen Man '(少年マン, ''Shounen Man) is an s-class hero belonging to the valiance federation. He inexplicably developed supernatural powers and abilities which manifest themselves in a convenient response to tropes and situations which are generic in shonen manga and anime. This has resulted in him developing quite the impressive roster of powers and abilities, however ironic the nature of his powers, and in many cases, he has the ability to develop new powers on the fly in response to the situations he finds himself in. He is a hero whose powers and abilities consist of a wide and extremely potent series of techniques, attacks, physical abilities, and seemingly a never ending series of extremely powerful transformations, which he is consatntly tapping into. As a hero whose power is fueled by the very combat and the struggles that he faces when he engages his enemies, shonen mans powers have quickly proliferated and grown to the point that he can easily be considered one of the strongest most powerful men on planet earth, has he possesses a seemingly limitless pool of potential which allows him to quite literally pull random powers and techniques out of thin air in response to any foe that he is facing at a certain point in time. Because of this, shonen man has become responsible for vanquishing some of the strongest evil beings and monsters ever to show themselves on planet earth, though not without engaging in intense struggle every single time, such is the very nature of his powers and abilities, which seemingly forces him to suffer in battle. His extended service to the people of planet earth is something which has caused him to become one of the most popular and wealthy heroes on the planet, particularly among children, his status as a chroma league hero in the valiance federation being proof enough that he is considered one of the strongest, having an enormous plethora of movies, comics, TV shows, animated series, and pieces of merchandise which having come into existence thanks to his sheer popularity among the masses. Like all chroma league heroes, shonen man is continuously working under highly lucrative, wealthy and powerful celebrity clients whom pay him en masse for lending them his services, power, and generally acting the role of a body guard, and because of this its rather rare to see him in person, lat alone to actually find him ever responding to a threat or a disaster any more due to his obligation to protect his clients, which is a cause he shows great loyalty in. Appearance General Appearance Pro Hero Costume Personality Relationships Closest Allies Sworn Enemies Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Shonen Man is essentially a living, breathing, walking embodiment of all shonen manga and anime tropes and trends. Though he started out his life as a completely normal human being with nothing remarkable or outstanding about his abilities or lifestyle, one day, he managed to acquire extremely supernatural, potent powers and abilities which he found would allow him to embody any generic trend in any given shonen comic book or anime series. This has resulted in him transforming into an extremely powerful, destructive, and dominant force of nature, quickly becoming one of the single strongest human beings on planet earth due to the nature of his powers, which essentially allow him to continuously acquire new techniques, skills, abilities and strengths without ever actually putting in the effort to acquire them, as they are born and become made available to him in direct response to any combat situation. Physical Abilities 'Immense Strength: '''Shonen man possesses a level of physical strength which is extremely herculean and devastating. Most mysterious beings which attempt to challenge him are effortlessly overpowered by him, and even the tiniest, most casual of movements or attacks that he throws at his opponent is observed as being powerful enough to take them out of comission entirely. He is easily one of the physically strongest men on earth, and the power behind his blows are so great that he can unleash highly destructive shockwaves, raw explosive force which can be felt for hundreds of meters around the area of his attack. With his bare hands alone, shonen man is capable of lifting and shattering objects as large as titanic skyscrapers with zero effort, and blowing away entire mountains when engaging in training, razing them to the ground with the striking force of his mighty fists. '''Immense Speed: '''Shonen man is a speedster of incredible proportions, whose sheer speed is such that he is capable of easily blitzing and dominating most opponents who he comes across. When engaging in any act of speed, it is more like he is actually teleporting from one location to another, completely disappearing from the perception senses of all those who observe him, only being witnessed again when he comes to a complete stop. He is capable of battling and throwing exchanges of blows at speeds so great that his entire body simply devolves into a mere blur of speed and force, and it is extremely rare that he comes into contact with an opponent who is actually capable of keeping up with him, let alone pushing the limits of his speed. Likewise, his reaction speeds are such that he can view opponents who move at seemingly instantaneous speeds as though they were standing still, thus making him incredibly difficult to actually hit or do damage to, as his immense speed allows him to perform incredible evasive movements. '''Immense Durability: '''Shonen mans body is of a durability and toughness that is so exceedingly enormous, that much of the time he doesn't even have to bother going to the effort of actually evading or moving out of the path of incoming enemy attacks. Most times he actually allows himself to voluntarily be hit by his opponents attacks, just to illustrate the difference between his power and theirs. By comparison, shonen man has demonstrated that he his physically tough enough to tank blows from enemies strong enough push back other chroma league heroes, and he doesn't even flinch when he is attacked by enemies capable of one-shotting iron league heroes. It is an extremely rare scenario that shonen man ever actually encounters an opponent that is capable of actually even startling him or prompting him to execute defensive movements so as to avoid damage from them. '''Immense Stamina: '''One of the most significant aspects of shonen mans power is the sheer amount of physical energy which he possesses. He does not get fatigued or worn down in the same way as other human beings, and the sheer enormity of his stamina is proven as being gargantuan even the the standards of other high level heroes throughout the world. His energy is such that he can continue engaging in extremely brutal, intense acts of battle and physical activity for hours and hours on end. Activities such as training and conditioning himself to grow stronger are things which can be taken to the extreme by shonen man due to his ability continue working and fighting for extended periods of time. It is only when he is forced to actually push the limits of his powers, attacks, techniques, and abilities against an extremely powerful force that he begins actually tiring out in the same way as normal human beings, as extended usage of his high level energy attacks and techniques will actually deplete his stamina faster. '''Immense Willpower: '''Another great cornerstone of shonen mans powers and abilities is the fact that he is capable of continuously fighting, getting up, and returning back into battle based solely upon his willpower alone. The determination and sheer force of will that he has is such that even when he depletes all of his other powers and skills, he can return to a state where he is rendered even stronger and more powerful than ever before through sheer willpower and determination alone. It is his willpower which allows him to defy even the worst of odds and grind out victory against foes who are hopelessly stronger and more powerful than him, as his sheer willpower raises his strength and the potency of his powers far beyond anything that he could have hoped to achieve, overcoming boundaries such as severe injury, exhaustion, and even staving off death itself with his will. Fighting Abilities '''Shonen Style '(少年流, Shonen-Ryuu) a highly unique and seemingly improvised method of extremely acrobatic, flashy, and intense martial arts, this particular method of combat is shown to be extremely effective against all types of opponents and foes which shonen man has faced in the past. The shonen style, much like the one who wields it, is a unique form of martial arts which is based on the tropes and generic movements or attacks which have become common in shonen comics and anime shows. It is shown to be an extremely effective and powerful method of combat which is obviously inspired by numerous different popular forms of east asian martial arts such as kung fu, karate, judo, etc, implementing many of their signature techniques. Through the shonen style, shonen man demonstrates his abilities as a gifted combatant, having the ability to easily dominate most foes he battles. Known Powers '''Spirit Energy Manipulation: '''Shonen man possesses an enormous store of latent spiritual energy. Based solely on the sheer quantity of energy and power which he wields within his body, he is easily one of the biggest powerhouses in the valiance federation, perhaps in the entire world. Shonen man is capable of generating his spiritual energy in a physical form, which manifests in the shape of an extremely bright, intense flame-like aura which covers his entire body from head to toe, lighting him up. He is capable of using this energy in a multitude of different forms, focusing it to create a number of different techniques. By raising his spiritual energy output, he is also capable of reaching much higher standards of power and strength, making his stats suddenly surge forward by a considerable percentage, as the manifestation of his spirit energy aura is a sign he is fighting seriously. '''Energy Blast Creation: '''One of the most common and fundamental powers which shonen man has, is his infamous ability to project intense, massive, and highly explosive blasts of raw spiritual energy from his person. These blasts are most commonly fired from his hands, and take on various different forms, such as orbs, shots, waves, and large spheres of highly condensed raw spiritual energy. Shonen man exhibits a great measure of skill in unleashing energy blasts, and all of the surges of energy casted by him can be observed as being extremely explosive and powerful, with great detructive capacity and power behind them. The actual measure of explosive force, and the size of said explosion once the energy blasts hit their target and detonate varies depending on how much of his spiritual energy shonen man pours into his attacks, though he is shown capable of nuking many miles of landscape. '''Unlimited Teleportation: '''Shonen man is also capable of performing a highly advanced techniques which allows him to instantly transmit his body over any distance, regardless of how large, in an instant. Through this power he is awarded the ability to quite literally appear at any place on or off of earth at a speed which is quite literally instant. This power proves itself to be an extremely valuable asset when fighting against his foes, as his ability to drastically exceed the speed of fight through this warping ability can be used in rapid and almost constant succession, allowing him the ability to both advance and retreat from his foes, as well as a great evasion ability. Shonen mans teleportation abilities, alongside his already immense speed and reaction time, is something which proves to make him almost absolutely untouchable when engaging in combat at any rate, becoming extremely hard to hit. '''Determination Empowerment: '''Shonen mans determination and raw force of will itself is shown capable of actually giving birth to greater amounts of power for him to access. So long as he has the will to continue fighting and battling against an enemy, he will continue growing stronger without limitation or end. Because of this, he is continuously growing stronger even when it looks as though his defeat is drawing near, and the closer he comes to losing in battle, the more determined he becomes to win, thus awakening ever greater heights of power in his body and making him even more powerful. Because of this, it is extremely dangerous to engage shonen man in combat for extended periods of time, due to the fact that he will only continue to grow stronger without limit, especially if he is forced into a corner, as such a situation could actually not be considered any more advantageous to him. '''Combat Empowerment: '''As well as being awarded greater power through the sheer will to fight, shonen man is also made stronger whenever he is actually exposed to any situation of combat. The instant that shonen man begins fighting, his strength, speed, durability, senses, and skills automatically receive an instant buff. This increase in power rises and grows more and more obvious as the battle progresses, and the more intense the fight in question, the more power shonen man will be awarded as a direct result of participating in said fight. Needless to say, towards the end of a battle, shonen man can be observed as being much, much stronger than anything he might've been previously, as the more intense and fierce the fight he has survived, the stronger he will have become. '''Supernatural Survivability: '''Inexplicably, even in the worst and most dire of situations, and even when the greatest of odds are stacked against him, shonen man absolutely refuses to die. He is capable of surviving through even the most brutal of battles and recovering from the most intense of injuries and wounds, so much so that it seems that actually perishing as a result of the wounds that he has sustained throughout the course of a fight is actually an impossibility, as shonen man has survived even the most deathly and mortal of wounds. In the midst of a fight, shonen man is also capable of ignoring even the most severe of injuries, and among the situations that he has survived includes having his heart destroyed, and every drop of blood drained from his body. Losing his limbs or having his bones broken does nothing to slow shonen man down in a fight, his survivability making him insanely tough. Known Attacks Transformation '''Power Regulation: Power Boosting: Quotes Quotes About Shonen Man Quotes Spoken By Shonen Man Trivia *For all his powers, abilities, skills, techniques, and the sheer enormity of his raw stats, shonen man is still a far cry away from somebody such as saitama. If shonen man and saitama were to duel, saitama would one-punch him into oblivion in the same way he has done with most other opponents that he has fought, due to the fact that shonen man continuously holds back the furthest depths of his power so as to make battles as enjoyable as possible and last as long as they can. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes